Cross Academy
by lexikiryuu
Summary: please read down below for the Summary!
1. Chapter 1

1. Yuki Cross/ Yuki Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Aidou Hanabusa, Sayori Wakaba, Ichiru Kiryuu, Wild/ Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Headmaster Kaien Cross , Toga Yagari, Rido Kuran, Alexia Krysstyne Derr/ Me/ Lexi, Gucho Sorin, Mikage Derr, Yori Derr, Yoru Derr, Momozono, Seth, Samuel, Shun and Goki.

2. Yuki is 17,Zero is 18,Kaname is 25,Aidou is 17,Sayori is 17,Ichiru is 18,Wild is 17,Rima is 17,Ruka is 18,Senri is 16,Takuma is 18,Headmaster Cross is in his 30's,Toga is in his 30's,Rido is in his 30's,Lexi is 15,Gucho is 16,Mikage is 20,Yori is 7,Yoru is 17,Momozon is 6,Seth is 17, Samuel is 19,Shun is 16 and Goki is 15.

3. (lover's) Yuki love's Kaname, Kaname love's Yuki, Zero love's Yuki, Lexi love's Zero(yeah he doesn't know she love's him),Wild love's Ruka, Ruka love's Kaname(yeah Ruka doesn't know wild love's her),Rima love's Shiki, Shiki love's Rima, Aidou love's Lexi(she knows, but he doesn't think she knows),Gucho love's Lexi, Seth love's Lexi, samuel love's Lexi and Shun love's Lexi.

.A/pure blood vampire's .if your a human and if a level. A bite's you ,you will die from the lost of blood or you will become a level .D ,so if you do not want to be a vampire then don't let a level .A bite you. Level. B/Aristocrats or Nobles .level B's are like level. A's but they only have one power and if you get bit by a level. B you will not turn into a vampire but you might die still, maybe you'll be ok, but I said that you maybe be ok. level. C. just vampire's, no power's, no getting bit and turning into a vampire or dieing. level. d. level. d vampire's are vampire's that were once human, but got bitten by a pure blood vampire and will soon turn into a level. e, but can be saved by drinking a pure blood vampire's blood and staying a level. d for the rest of they're lives'. level. e. monster's in human form, once a level. d turn's into a level. e they need to die, because they get a bloodlust so bad nothing can stop them, but death. kuran, pure blood princess. Yuki Cross, a perfect. Zero Kiryuu, vampire hunter/level. d/a perfect. Kaname Kuran, pure blood prince. Aidou Hanabusa, lady's man, but not mine. Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend. Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's twin brother/vampire hunter. wild/Akatsuki Kain, like's me/Lexi as a friend/in love with Ruka. Rima Toya, like's Shiki. Ruka Souen, very mean to me/Lexi. Senri Shiki, love's Poky/love's Rima. Takuma Ichijo, very nice and funny. the headmaster Kaien Cross, well is the headmaster/vampire hunter. Toga Yagari, just a teacher/vampire hunter. Rido Kuran, is so mean to everyone, Mikage Derr, is my/Lexi's big brother, Yori Derr, is my/Lexi's little brother. Yoru Derr, is my/Lexi's big brother. Gucho Sorin, is going to marry me/Lexi when older. Momozono, play's with me/Lexi sometime's. Seth, my/Lexi's new friend. Samuel, my/Lexi's new friend. Shun, my/Lexi's new friend. Goki, another half and half only half human half level. B. Alexia Krysstyne Derr/Lexi/me, THE MAIN PERSON HERE IN THIS STORY!

.a' Kuran, Yuki kuran, Rido kuran, mikage derr, yori derr, Yoru derr, momozono. level. B's. Aidou Hanabusa, wild/ Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Gucho Sorin, Samuel, Seth, Shun. level. D's zero Kiryuu. human's. Yuki Cross, Sayori Wakaba. vampire hunter's. Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru Kiryuu, the headmaster Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari. half and half.(half human and half pure blood)Alexia Krysstyne Derr. half and half.(half human and half level. B)Goki.

Lexi 's brother's. Mikage Derr, Yori Derr, Yoru Derr. other's in this story. Gucho Sorin, Momozono, Seth, Samuel, Shun, Goki.

(PLEASE READ THE STORY NOW,IT'S VERY GOOD!)

Zero and I just met, I have brown hair and blue eye's, Zero has purple eye's and silver hair, then there's Yuki and Kaname, Yuki has brown hair and brown eye's, Kaname has brown hair and red-brown hair just like Yuki. I love Zero and Yuki love's Kaname, Kaname love's Yuki and Zero love's Yuki, too (yeah, he doesn't know I love him).Yuki is 17,Kaname is 25,Zero is 18 and I'm 20,haha just joking, I'm really 15.I forgot about Aidou, he won't say it, but I know he love's me, oh Aidou has blonde hair and blue eye's. oh again I forgot someone, his name is Takuma, Takuma has blonde, BLONDE, like so BLONDE hair and his eye's are green and he's so nice, too. "Lexi, where are you ?"Yuki yelled and she was looking for me. oh I have got to go like now. "coming Yuki, well bye." I said. "there you are Lexi, Kaname want's to see you ."Yuki told me when she came over to me. "Kaname want's me, but why me ?"I ask her, why does Kaname want me, he hate's me, he doesn't like me one bit. "I don't know why he want's you." Yuki said ,I don't like this one bit. "do you think he want's to kill me ?"I ask her, oh-no I don't want to die, please don't kill me Kaname. "I don't know. "Yuki said, Kaname will kill me. "ok let's go, Yuki." I told Yuki. "ok !" Yuki said to me. me and Yuki went to see what Kaname wanted with me and when we got there to the moon dorm's, we saw the night class boy's. "HI BOY'S!...where's Kaname ."I ask them, Aidou looked at me weird. "why, he hate's you ?"Aidou told me and Yuki. _I'm_ _not_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _shot_ _him_, _it_ _was_ _zero_ ! I thought to myself and when I did I couldn't help but laugh a little bit." I know, I know he hate's, but Yuki told me that he want's to see me and I think he's going to kill me. " I told him ,he's going to kill me ,he's not going to kill me ."ha ha...he's so going to kill you ,Lexi. "Aidou told me ,I know, I know he's going to kill me ."just tell me where he is ,Aidou! "I said .if Kaname try's to kill me Yuki will stop him ,maybe ."he's in his room ,please ,don't kill me! "Aidou told me .I won't kill him but Kaname will kill me ."thank you Aidou ."I said with a 'thank you 'smile .me and Yuki went to Kaname's bedroom and I knocked on the door as the very man that I'm scared is going to kill me opened the door with a smile ."hello Lexi ,hello Yuki ,how are you? "Kaname said to us .I looked at him and almost started crying. "please don't kill me Kaname ,I don't want to die! "I yelled .then I DID start crying ,right then and there. "Lexi...I'm not going to kill you ,I want to talk to you...and why would you think I was going to kill you?" said Kaname with a big smile still on his face .what did he want me here for ,then .to tell me he loves me. "about what ,Kaname? "I ask him .why does he want to talk me ."Yuki...can you go get Zero now ,please? "Kaname ask Yuki. "ok Kaname ."said a very funny looking Yuki .what ?Zero ?why Zero ?why does Kaname want me and Zero ,they hate each other ,I can tell you that ,that much I know ."why do you want me and Zero ,Kaname ?"I ask him as Yuki went running out of the room .I go nut's when I see Zero ,because I love him so much that I can't stand it ."well ,Lexi. . .me and Takuma think you and Zero look good together." Kaname told me .Kaname what are you talking about. "ok so your not going to kill me ,but I'm going to kill you and Takuma !"I yelled .how do they know I love zero Kiryuu (yes ,that's Zero's full name) I'm so mad at Kaname and Takuma ."sorry ,but Takuma want's me to ,so I am ."he told me .why is Kaname doing what Takuma say's ."what do you want? "said a voice that didn't sound happy ._this_ _can't_ _be_ _happening _.I though . "oh. . .hello Kiryuu ."Kaname said with a smile .who is he talking to ."WHAT?! KIRYUU ? ZERO KIRYUU?! "I yelled ._oh_ _no_ ,_Zero's_ _here_. . ._what_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do_? I thought to myself ."oh ,hi Lexi. . .how are you doing? "Zero ask me ,with what almost looked like a smile ."ok. . .how about you Z-Zero? "I ask him. I don't know what to do ,I love Zero ,but he doesn't know because that's what he's bad at doing ,is not knowing anything about girl's even though he lived with a girl for four years ."so Lexi and Zero ,I ask the headmaster if it was ok and he said it was. "Kaname said to us .why headmaster .why ."what did he ok? "Zero ask him as he looked at me and I was really red from blushing ._oh_ _no_ ,_Zero_ _doesn't_ _know_ _yet_ .I thought myself ."Kaname. . .please ,don't do this to me. . .why are you doing this anyways? "I ask Kaname ._and this is why I hate Kaname_ .I thought ."what, why are you blushing ,Lexi and what is going on? "Zero ask ."Zero, you and Lexi are going on a date, today. "Kaname told him, _oh no, now he knows why I'm blushing!_ "what?! your making me go on a date with her?! "Zero yelled and he was so mad too. "Zero, you hate me, too? Yuki is the only one who like's me at this school! "I yelled and I was crying at that moment. I started running outside to hide from Kaname and Zero." I don't need them, I don't need Zero or Kaname or the night class or the day class o the headmaster, I don't need anyone! "I yelled. When I was a little girl my mom and dad died, my mom died when I was only 1 year old, my dad died when I was 5 years old. Both killed by a level E vampire and no one liked me one bit, because I'm like Zero (only my mom and dad got killed by a level E vampire and Zero's mom and dad got killed by a pure blood vampire.)" Lexi! Where are you?! "a voice yelled. _who is that?_ I looked to see who it was. It was Aidou Hanabusa and he was not smiling . "Lexi! Where are you?! "he yelled again. Aidou's the nice one in the night class, like Takuma. Well Takuma can be nice sometimes. "Lexi whe-. . ." Aidou was saying before he got cut off. "Aidou. . . Stop looking for Lexi, you'll never find her. "a voice said to Aidou. _who told him that? _I looked to see who it was and it was. . ."Zero. . .but, why is he here? "I ask myself. _I don't like Zero now! _"Zero? but, why are you saying that? "Aidou ask Zero. "because, I made her mad so I'm going to find her myself, okay Aidou? "Zero said. _what? Zero want's to find me? But, why_? _He made me cry? _"Zero are you here to make me cry again. . .well? Are you? "I ask him. "there you are, Lexi. . .I've been loo- "Aidou was saying Til Zero started talking. "Lexi, I'm so sorry for making you cry like that. "Zero told me._ Z-Zero just said sorry to me. But, why? Maybe Kaname told him to do it so I would say 'yes'. but I'm not! _"Zero! I know what your trying to do! Your trying to make me say yes! But, I'm still saying 'NO'! "I yelled at Zero. I started crying and I ran away from him. "Lexi! Stop, don't run away! "Zero yelled back. I did not stop, I ran for an hour Til I ran into someone or something. "I'm sorry. I was not watching where I was going. "I said to who I ran into. "oh! It's okay. Are you okay? "he ask me. I looked up at him and it was Takuma. "Takuma?! What are you doing out here?! "I ask him and I almost yelled it. Takuma had a big smile on his face. "Takuma, I'm going to kill you! "I yelled at Takuma. "hey! Hey! Lexi stop it. What did I do? "Takuma ask me. "you told Kaname that I love Zero! "I yelled. He stop smiling and that's weird for him. "I didn't tell him any thing. "Takuma told me. "you didn't? "I ask him. "no but who ever did. . .I'm happy for them. . .maybe Kaname can get you to tell Zero you like him. "Takuma said. _please don't let Zero be here. _"Takuma. . . I know you're my best friend, but, please stay out of my love life. "I said. (yes, Takuma is my best friend and I was going to kill him.) _oh, I know Takuma love's me,. and Aidou love's me, too. I have two guy's that love me. How cool is that. _"not Til you tell Zero you love him, okay? "Takuma told me. _oh Takuma, only you can say that._ "Takuma, Takuma. . .you are my best friend. You have been with me ever since I was little. "I told him. (Takuma was the only one that liked me when I was little.) "so, Lexi, are you going to tell Zero that you love him? "he ask me. _Takuma, I will tell Zero I love him soon, just not yet. _"Takuma, I have to go now, so. . .bye. "I said. I was going to yell at the headmaster, but when I got there, I saw Yuki and Zero. "Lexi, what are you doing here? "Yuki ask me._ what is Zero and Yuki doing here? _"hi Yuki, Zero what are you doing here? "I ask them. "well, Lexi, what are you doing here? "Yuki ask me. "I'm here to yell at headmaster Cross. "I told them. _I want to kill the headmaster that's what I'm doing here, because he said yes to Kaname setting me and Zero up on a date!_ "why are you going to yell at me? "the headmaster ask me._ does the headmaster remember okay to Kaname?! _"because you okayed Kaname setting me and Zero up on a date! "I told him. "you're the one who okayed us going on a date? "Zero almost yelled. _oh no! not only am I going to kill him, but Zero is going to, too. _"good luck headmaster! Bye Lexi. Bye Zero. "Yuki said. The headmaster's face was so funny after she said that. " Yuki! Please don't go, or do you want them to kill me. Your daddy? "the headmaster ask Yuki, but she didn't care at all. Well it is his own doing. "headmaster? Can I kill you or Kaname? "I ask. "you can kill Kaname if you want, but how can you kill Kaname?. . .your just a human. Lexi, and you don't know how to kill a vampire, let alone a pure blood vampire. "cross told me. "so what?. . .if I don't know how to kill a vampire or if I am a human. . .I have Zero to help! "I said and I had a big smile on my face._ oh no! did I just say that Zero can help me kill the man who he hates too?_ "oh, sorry! Only if you want to help me. "I said. _since you hate me. _I whispered. "okay, I'll help you, but Yuki won't like it at all. " Zero told me. _oh! I forgot about her! She's in love with that Meany Kaname Kuran. _Yuki is like my sister. We are okay sometime's .so we are a little like sister's. "fine! Well, I'mstill going to kill that idiot. . .even if you don't want to. "I said. I get mad very easily, sometime's at the littlest thing's. I started running out the door to kill Kaname, that is Til I ran into Aidou. "sorry Aidou! "I said to him. He just started smiling. "oh! It's okay. . .so, what are you up to Lexi? "he ask. "I'm going to kill Kaname! "I told him. _he's going to try and stop me. I just know it1 _"why? You said! Well never mind what you said. Why are you going to kill Kaname, Lexi? "Aidou ask me. I did not tell him that Kaname set me and Zero up because I didn't want him to know that right now. I don't want anyone to know yet. Well, for now, anyways. "well, I was going to kill Takuma because he told Kaname something he wasn't suppose to, but Takuma is my best friend so I forgave him and now I'm going to kill Kaname. "I told Aidou and I almost acted it out for him. I smiled at the happy parts and looked mad at the parts I didn't like. "well, whatever it was. He did it to try and make you happy. Lord Kaname can be nice. . .sometimes. "Aidou whispered the last part for some reason. When I heard the last part, I couldn't help but laugh. "did you just say 'sometimes', Aidou? "I ask. I loved how he said 'sometimes' like that because I think I'm the only one who will say that to. I've proof that Kaname can be mean. ask Aidou. "Yes, because lord Kaname hit me once, you know! "the blonde boy in front of me said, almost yelled. I giggled. "I know, I know, and I was not there. . . Okay, I got to go now, so I can try and kill that Meany. okay, bye now! "I said. I started walking away from Aidou and to find Kaname. I got to the moon dorms and I just walked in. "Kaname Kuran! Where are you?! I want to talk with you! "I yelled. _Where in the world is he?_ "Lexi! I'm up here! "Kaname yelled._ I guess he's up there . . . Well, here goes nothing. _I started going up the stairs to see Kaname. When I got there, I saw Kaname sitting in a chair. "What is it, Lexi? "Kaname ask me. "Well, I just wanted to kill you . . . Or talk to you. "I told him. _I'm so going to kill this guy. _"What about? "Kaname ask. They say vampire's know what your thinking or feeling when they drink your blood, but I think Kaname knows what I'm thinking right now. Because he has a big smile on his face now. "Two things: one is, do you know what I'm thinking and two is, who told you, I love Zero? "I ask him. "Okay, I do not know what your thinking right now, and no one told me you love Kiryuu,

I knew that. "Kaname told me. "How did you know? "I ask him. He started smiling at me. "Because, whenever Kiryuu was around, you did not talk at all . . . Not even a word. "Kaname told me. Well, yeah. I never talked, Because I loved Zero . . . But all Kaname knows, I could hate Zero. "Hey, it's like you did know what I was thinking! Kaname, your so mean! "I yelled. I got so mad at Kaname that I really wanted to hit him. "Lexi, Please don't get mad at me.? "Kaname said. "I can get mad if I want! "I yelled. When I get mad, I get mad. "Ok, ok. Lexi, I'm sorry for doing that without asking you first, and I mean putting you and Zero on a date. "Kaname said to me. "Make it up to me, Kaname! "I said. I can make him do anything I want him to. "ok, What do you have in mind? "He ask me. "Be my servant! "I told him. I looked at Kaname and Kaname looked so funny, ha ha ha! "Hahahaha. . .you look so funny, Kaname! "I told him. "well, thank you for that. And I'll be your servant, but how long? "Kaname ask me, but I was on the floor. "what did you just say? You would do it? Well did not think you would do it and for. . .uh. . .for. . .how long? How about five years. "I told him. "ok, ok. I can do that, but you have to tell Yuki and the headmaster. "He said. "No! how about just the headmaster, ok? "I said. "but, why not Yuki? "Kaname ask me. well she would tell me to stop and let Kaname out of being my servant. Yeah , I know her so well. "Because , she would take all the fun out of it! "I pouted. Then there was a knock on the door. "who is it? "Kaname yelled. "it's me. "the voice said._ who is it? I know that voice, oh I know! _"Kaname, it's Shiki! "I told him. "I know it is. "Kaname said. "well, let him in! "I yelled at Kaname. His full name is Shiki Senri (but I call him Shiki, sometimes I call him Senri). "ok, ok. Lexi, don't get mad al me, again. "Kaname said. I always get my way! "Ok, Kaname. "I said. "Senri, you can come in now! "Kaname yelled. _Yay!_ _I_ _get_ _to_ _see_ _Shiki_. Him and Takuma are best friends, because it was Takuma who let me and Shiki meet for the first time. The door opened and Shiki came in, but he had a girl with him and that made me a little sad, because I love Shiki a little. "hi Shiki! Who's that? "I said, and I was a little rude about it. "Lexi, please be good. "Kaname told me. "sorry, but who is she Shiki? "I said._ just tell me who she is!_ "I'm Rima. Who are you? "the girl said. " Rima? I like it. huh, my name is Alexia, but you can call me Lexi, everyone calls me that, ok? "I told her._ wow. I think I'll let her be my friend._ "so, Lexi, are you going to be mean to her like you are to Ruka? "Shiki ask. "no! I like Rima, but I don't like Ruka at all! "I told them. But the only reason I'm mean to Ruka is that I just don't like her. "so you're the one who's mean to Ruka. "Rima ask. _Oh_ _no_! "yes, I am, so are you mad at me now? "I said. "No, but don't tell wild that is you being mean to her. "Rima told me. Everyone, but wild and Ruka knows it, but wild loves Ruka (wild has light-orange hair, Ruka has light brown hair, Shiki has mahogany hair and Rima has light orange hair). "its getting late. I should be going now. So bye-bye, no- "I got cut off because Kaname stopped me. "let me take you to your dorm room. "Kaname told me. Oh no, I've seen this, he's going to take me to my room, then he's going to tell me he loves me, oh no! "okay, if you want to, but if Zero sees me with you . . . I'm telling him that you followed me. "I told Kaname. "okay, so you don't want to be seen with me, is that right, Alexia? "Kaname ask me. I hated it when he said my first name when I first met him and I still hate it and he knows how to make me mad. "Kaname, don't call me Alexia! Call me Lexi, and you know that makes me mad, too! "I yelled at Kaname. "yeah, okay. So, should we go now, Lexi? "Kaname ask. "okay. Let's go, Kuran. "I said. Me and Kaname started to go to my dorm room. When We got outside, I was looking for Zero. "Not there and not there. "I said to myself. "What are you doing now? Because you look so funny when your doing that. You look like your looking for Zero. "Kaname told me. "Hey! Kaname, you can read my mind!" I yelled. Kaname's so mean to me! We're like brother and sister. Me and Kaname were talking, But then Zero came. "Lexi. . .I'm here you know." Zero told me. _oh no! Zero's here!_ I started blushing so much, my face was red. "uh, Lexi. . .you have something on you face." Kaname told me. " Kaname!" I yelled and I was so mad, too. "Lexi, why are you blushing, because I think you look so cute." Kaname said in his Kaname voice. _Oh_, _Kaname_ _needs_ _to_ _be_ _watching_ _his_ _words_. "Lexi. . .can I talk to you?" Zero ask me, but he was looking at Kaname. _Uh_. . ._why_ _does_ _Zero_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _me?_ _Oh_ _no!_ _is_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _me_ _and_ _tell_ _me_ _he_ _loves_ _me?!_ "Sorry, Kiryuu. . .but she's coming with me." Kaname said. _why did Kaname say that to Zero?_ "Kaname, why did you say that?! I'm not yours!" I told him. "Because, Lexi. I have got to talk to you, now." Kaname said. _what should I do? Should I go with Zero or stay with Kaname? What should I do?! Oh no._ "uh. . .um. . .I need to go see Yuki now, so, bye!" I said to them both. I started running away from Zero and Kaname to look for Yuki. "Yuki. . .Yuki. . .Yuki, where are you?!" I yelled. Then I saw Ruka. "Lexi, stay away from me or el- "Ruka started to say, but got cut off by me as I started hugging her. "L-Lexi. . .what's wrong?' Ruka ask me. "Ruka, what should I do? Zero wanted to talk to me!" I ask her. "okay. . .what's so bad about that, Lexi?" she ask me. "well, me and Kaname were going to my room, so he could talk to me. But Zero came and he wanted to talk to me, so what should I do, Ruka?" I said. _I hate Kaname, but what if he has to tell me something and I love Zero, but what if he has to tell me, too._ "I don't know, but I got to go now." Ruka told me._ she's so mean! she's always mean to me and that's why I'm mean to her._ "Fine then. . .I'm going to tell wild about how your so mean to me." I told her. She didn't care since she walked away from me. I didn't like Ruka at all, but that is a good thing. I was watching her, but then someone put they're hands over my eyes so I couldn't see. "Guess who, Lexi!" they said. "uh, um. . .I know! Aidou, right?" I said. "Ding Ding Ding! You are right!" Aidou told me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "well, can't I see my Lexi?" Aidou ask me. He thinks I'm his Lexi. . .how cute is that? ""Aidou, I'm not your Lexi, okay? So stop saying that or everyone's going to think we're a couple." I told him. He shut his mouth. "Lexi. . .can I tell you something, please?" he ask. "okay. . .let's go then." I said. I don't know what he's going to_ tell_ me. "Lexi, do you think as me as a friend or something else?" Aidou ask. "well, I do think of you as something more then Kaname, Takuma and Shiki, but not more then Zero. . .so I don't know." I told Aidou. Why did he ask me that, why? "Because I got to tell you this, but don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you, okay?" Aidou told me. I don't like this at all. "Okay, what is it?" I told him. "Lexi, I-. . .I. . .Lexi. . .Lexi, I'm in love wi-" he said, but was cut off. "Lulu! I need you, now!" a dude yelled. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore, Gucho!" I yelled. Ha Ha Ha! I hate Gucho. "Sorry L.E.X.I, Lexi. . .but you look and act like a child." Gucho told me. "Well, you look and act like a Mutt. . .ha! You are one!" I said. "Hey, I am not a mutt." Gucho told me. (oh when I call him a mutt, that's bad and mean because I hate mutts which are also known as a dog). "Lexi, who is this man?" Aidou ask me. "oh! Aidou, sorry. . .I forgot you were here! This is Gucho, and he's my childhood bully, that's why I'm being mean to him." I laughed. "But he's a vampire and your not!" Aidou said. "well, about that. . .Aidou don't tell anyone about this, but Gucho is going to marry me when I'm 19." I laughed again. "what? But he's a vampire and you're a human! You can't marry him!" Blondie yelled at me. "hey, Gucho, this is Aidou. . .uh. . .Aidou. . .Aidou, tell Gucho your first name, please! Please! Please!" I said. "Lexi. . .you don't remember my first name?" Aidou ask me. "nope, sorry, but no." I said. " oh my god, its Aidou Hanabusa and what's your full name Gu?" Aidou said. Gucho looked so annoyed. "it's Gucho Sorin, but you can call me Gucho, K?" Gucho told Aidou. "okay, okay, Gucho. . .what is it you wanted?" I ask him. Remember, Gucho said Lulu I need you now. "oh, yeah. . .what's his name want's you." Gucho told me. "do you mean the headmaster?" "no." Gucho said, "Kaname?" "Nope." He said again. "who then Gucho?" I ask. "Your. . .your. . .your brother. . .your big brother!" Gucho told me. Gucho forgot his name. "Lexi, you have a big brother?" Aidou ask me. "yes. I have three brothers." I told him. "what are they're names?" Aidou ask. "Yoru Yori and Goki." I told him. "hey, Goki isn't your brother, he's your friend!" Gucho yelled. "I know, but he's more like a brother to me." I told him. "so, do you have three brothers still, Lexi?" Aidou ask. "yes, I do. Yoru, Yoru and Mikage and they are mean to me, but I still love them. . .maybe." I told them. "Maybe? Ha! Lexi, do you like them and tell the truth." Aidou ask me. "uh. . .well. . .um. . .you can say that if you want." I said. "Lexi, okay. So do you even like boy's let alone girl's?" Aidou ask me. Gucho wasn't getting talked to so he left a while ago. "Well, the truth is the only boy's I like is; Takuma, Shiki, the headmaster, Zero and you, oh! And Ichiru. . .well, what I know about him. . .and the only girl's I like are Yuki, Sayori and Rima." I told him. "oh! So you don't like Akatsuki (wild) or Ruka?" Aidou ask me. Did I say they're names? No, I did not. "No. and not at all! But I do like Hanabusa!" I said while starting to blush. "oh, okay. . .wait! You said my first name! you called me by my first name!" Aidou yelled. "Hanabusa! Stop yelling, please." I ask him. He didn't listen. "why? You called me by my first name! you called me _Hanabusa_!" he yelled the hundredth time. "Hanabusa. . .what can I do to make you stop yelling, I'll do anything!" I whispered. "anything?" "yes. . .anything." I said. He grinned. "kiss me and I'll stop yelling!" he yelled as loud as he could. "ok ok! I'll kiss you just stop yelling about it please." I said. (a week later) "Lexi. . .Alexia Derr. . .wake up now!" the teacher yelled. "she's still asleep." a girl sitting next to me said. "Yuki and Zero are a sleep, too!" Yori told the teacher. "uh. . .! Being a perfect is hard, I bet. . .but that doesn't mean they can sleep in my class." the teacher said. (me, Yuki and Zero are perfect's) "Sayori, can you please wake up Cross and Kiryuu. . .Sakura wake up Derr." the teacher said. "okay." said Yori. Yori bent down. "Yuki, Kaname is here." she whispered in Yuki's ear. "where is he?!" Yuki sat up and ask. "nice to see you awake miss Cross." the teacher said. "Yuki, you, Zero and Lexi are staying after class today and please wake the other 2 up so we can go on with my class." he said. "what? But why?"


	2. Chapter 2

1. Yuki Cross/ Yuki Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Aidou Hanabusa, Sayori Wakaba, Ichiru Kiryuu, Wild/ Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Headmaster Kaien Cross , Toga Yagari, Rido Kuran, Alexia Krysstyne Derr/ Me/ Lexi, Gucho Sorin, Mikage Derr, Yori Derr, Yoru Derr, Momozono, Seth, Samuel, Shun and Goki.

2. Yuki is 17,Zero is 18,Kaname is 25,Aidou is 17,Sayori is 17,Ichiru is 18,Wild is 17,Rima is 17,Ruka is 18,Senri is 16,Takuma is 18,Headmaster Cross is in his 30's,Toga is in his 30's,Rido is in his 30's,Lexi is 15,Gucho is 16,Mikage is 20,Yori is 7,Yoru is 17,Momozon is 6,Seth is 17, Samuel is 19,Shun is 16 and Goki is 15.

3. (lover's) Yuki love's Kaname, Kaname love's Yuki, Zero love's Yuki, Lexi love's Zero(yeah he doesn't know she love's him),Wild love's Ruka, Ruka love's Kaname(yeah Ruka doesn't know wild love's her),Rima love's Shiki, Shiki love's Rima, Aidou love's Lexi(she knows, but he doesn't think she knows),Gucho love's Lexi, Seth love's Lexi, samuel love's Lexi and Shun love's Lexi.

.A/pure blood vampire's .if your a human and if a level. A bite's you ,you will die from the lost of blood or you will become a level .D ,so if you do not want to be a vampire then don't let a level .A bite you. Level. B/Aristocrats or Nobles .level B's are like level. A's but they only have one power and if you get bit by a level. B you will not turn into a vampire but you might die still, maybe you'll be ok, but I said that you maybe be ok. level. C. just vampire's, no power's, no getting bit and turning into a vampire or dieing. level. d. level. d vampire's are vampire's that were once human, but got bitten by a pure blood vampire and will soon turn into a level. e, but can be saved by drinking a pure blood vampire's blood and staying a level. d for the rest of they're lives'. level. e. monster's in human form, once a level. d turn's into a level. e they need to die, because they get a bloodlust so bad nothing can stop them, but death. kuran, pure blood princess. Yuki Cross, a perfect. Zero Kiryuu, vampire hunter/level. d/a perfect. Kaname Kuran, pure blood prince. Aidou Hanabusa, lady's man, but not mine. Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend. Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's twin brother/vampire hunter. wild/Akatsuki Kain, like's me/Lexi as a friend/in love with Ruka. Rima Toya, like's Shiki. Ruka Souen, very mean to me/Lexi. Senri Shiki, love's Poky/love's Rima. Takuma Ichijo, very nice and funny. the headmaster Kaien Cross, well is the headmaster/vampire hunter. Toga Yagari, just a teacher/vampire hunter. Rido Kuran, is so mean to everyone, Mikage Derr, is my/Lexi's big brother, Yori Derr, is my/Lexi's little brother. Yoru Derr, is my/Lexi's big brother. Gucho Sorin, is going to marry me/Lexi when older. Momozono, play's with me/Lexi sometime's. Seth, my/Lexi's new friend. Samuel, my/Lexi's new friend. Shun, my/Lexi's new friend. Goki, another half and half only half human half level. B. Alexia Krysstyne Derr/Lexi/me, THE MAIN PERSON HERE IN THIS STORY!

.a' Kuran, Yuki kuran, Rido kuran, mikage derr, yori derr, Yoru derr, momozono. level. B's. Aidou Hanabusa, wild/ Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Gucho Sorin, Samuel, Seth, Shun. level. D's zero Kiryuu. human's. Yuki Cross, Sayori Wakaba. vampire hunter's. Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru Kiryuu, the headmaster Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari. half and half.(half human and half pure blood)Alexia Krysstyne Derr. half and half.(half human and half level. B)Goki.

Lexi 's brother's. Mikage Derr, Yori Derr, Yoru Derr. other's in this story. Gucho Sorin, Momozono, Seth, Samuel, Shun, Goki.

(PLEASE READ THE STORY NOW,IT'S VERY GOOD!)

Zero and I just met, I have brown hair and blue eye's, Zero has purple eye's and silver hair, then there's Yuki and Kaname, Yuki has brown hair and brown eye's, Kaname has brown hair and red-brown hair just like Yuki. I love Zero and Yuki love's Kaname, Kaname love's Yuki and Zero love's Yuki, too (yeah, he doesn't know I love him).Yuki is 17,Kaname is 25,Zero is 18 and I'm 20,haha just joking, I'm really 15.I forgot about Aidou, he won't say it, but I know he love's me, oh Aidou has blonde hair and blue eye's. oh again I forgot someone, his name is Takuma, Takuma has blonde, BLONDE, like so BLONDE hair and his eye's are green and he's so nice, too. "Lexi, where are you ?"Yuki yelled and she was looking for me. oh I have got to go like now. "coming Yuki, well bye." I said. "there you are Lexi, Kaname want's to see you ."Yuki told me when she came over to me. "Kaname want's me, but why me ?"I ask her, why does Kaname want me, he hate's me, he doesn't like me one bit. "I don't know why he want's you." Yuki said ,I don't like this one bit. "do you think he want's to kill me ?"I ask her, oh-no I don't want to die, please don't kill me Kaname. "I don't know. "Yuki said, Kaname will kill me. "ok let's go, Yuki." I told Yuki. "ok !" Yuki said to me. me and Yuki went to see what Kaname wanted with me and when we got there to the moon dorm's, we saw the night class boy's. "HI BOY'S!...where's Kaname ."I ask them, Aidou looked at me weird. "why, he hate's you ?"Aidou told me and Yuki. _I'm_ _not_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _shot_ _him_, _it_ _was_ _zero_ ! I thought to myself and when I did I couldn't help but laugh a little bit." I know, I know he hate's, but Yuki told me that he want's to see me and I think he's going to kill me. " I told him ,he's going to kill me ,he's not going to kill me ."ha ha...he's so going to kill you ,Lexi. "Aidou told me ,I know, I know he's going to kill me ."just tell me where he is ,Aidou! "I said .if Kaname try's to kill me Yuki will stop him ,maybe ."he's in his room ,please ,don't kill me! "Aidou told me .I won't kill him but Kaname will kill me ."thank you Aidou ."I said with a 'thank you 'smile .me and Yuki went to Kaname's bedroom and I knocked on the door as the very man that I'm scared is going to kill me opened the door with a smile ."hello Lexi ,hello Yuki ,how are you? "Kaname said to us .I looked at him and almost started crying. "please don't kill me Kaname ,I don't want to die! "I yelled .then I DID start crying ,right then and there. "Lexi...I'm not going to kill you ,I want to talk to you...and why would you think I was going to kill you?" said Kaname with a big smile still on his face .what did he want me here for ,then .to tell me he loves me. "about what ,Kaname? "I ask him .why does he want to talk me ."Yuki...can you go get Zero now ,please? "Kaname ask Yuki. "ok Kaname ."said a very funny looking Yuki .what ?Zero ?why Zero ?why does Kaname want me and Zero ,they hate each other ,I can tell you that ,that much I know ."why do you want me and Zero ,Kaname ?"I ask him as Yuki went running out of the room .I go nut's when I see Zero ,because I love him so much that I can't stand it ."well ,Lexi. . .me and Takuma think you and Zero look good together." Kaname told me .Kaname what are you talking about. "ok so your not going to kill me ,but I'm going to kill you and Takuma !"I yelled .how do they know I love zero Kiryuu (yes ,that's Zero's full name) I'm so mad at Kaname and Takuma ."sorry ,but Takuma want's me to ,so I am ."he told me .why is Kaname doing what Takuma say's ."what do you want? "said a voice that didn't sound happy ._this_ _can't_ _be_ _happening _.I though . "oh. . .hello Kiryuu ."Kaname said with a smile .who is he talking to ."WHAT?! KIRYUU ? ZERO KIRYUU?! "I yelled ._oh_ _no_ ,_Zero's_ _here_. . ._what_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do_? I thought to myself ."oh ,hi Lexi. . .how are you doing? "Zero ask me ,with what almost looked like a smile ."ok. . .how about you Z-Zero? "I ask him. I don't know what to do ,I love Zero ,but he doesn't know because that's what he's bad at doing ,is not knowing anything about girl's even though he lived with a girl for four years ."so Lexi and Zero ,I ask the headmaster if it was ok and he said it was. "Kaname said to us .why headmaster .why ."what did he ok? "Zero ask him as he looked at me and I was really red from blushing ._oh_ _no_ ,_Zero_ _doesn't_ _know_ _yet_ .I thought myself ."Kaname. . .please ,don't do this to me. . .why are you doing this anyways? "I ask Kaname ._and this is why I hate Kaname_ .I thought ."what, why are you blushing ,Lexi and what is going on? "Zero ask ."Zero, you and Lexi are going on a date, today. "Kaname told him, _oh no, now he knows why I'm blushing!_ "what?! your making me go on a date with her?! "Zero yelled and he was so mad too. "Zero, you hate me, too? Yuki is the only one who like's me at this school! "I yelled and I was crying at that moment. I started running outside to hide from Kaname and Zero." I don't need them, I don't need Zero or Kaname or the night class or the day class o the headmaster, I don't need anyone! "I yelled. When I was a little girl my mom and dad died, my mom died when I was only 1 year old, my dad died when I was 5 years old. Both killed by a level E vampire and no one liked me one bit, because I'm like Zero (only my mom and dad got killed by a level E vampire and Zero's mom and dad got killed by a pure blood vampire.)" Lexi! Where are you?! "a voice yelled. _who is that?_ I looked to see who it was. It was Aidou Hanabusa and he was not smiling . "Lexi! Where are you?! "he yelled again. Aidou's the nice one in the night class, like Takuma. Well Takuma can be nice sometimes. "Lexi whe-. . ." Aidou was saying before he got cut off. "Aidou. . . Stop looking for Lexi, you'll never find her. "a voice said to Aidou. _who told him that? _I looked to see who it was and it was. . ."Zero. . .but, why is he here? "I ask myself. _I don't like Zero now! _"Zero? but, why are you saying that? "Aidou ask Zero. "because, I made her mad so I'm going to find her myself, okay Aidou? "Zero said. _what? Zero want's to find me? But, why_? _He made me cry? _"Zero are you here to make me cry again. . .well? Are you? "I ask him. "there you are, Lexi. . .I've been loo- "Aidou was saying Til Zero started talking. "Lexi, I'm so sorry for making you cry like that. "Zero told me._ Z-Zero just said sorry to me. But, why? Maybe Kaname told him to do it so I would say 'yes'. but I'm not! _"Zero! I know what your trying to do! Your trying to make me say yes! But, I'm still saying 'NO'! "I yelled at Zero. I started crying and I ran away from him. "Lexi! Stop, don't run away! "Zero yelled back. I did not stop, I ran for an hour Til I ran into someone or something. "I'm sorry. I was not watching where I was going. "I said to who I ran into. "oh! It's okay. Are you okay? "he ask me. I looked up at him and it was Takuma. "Takuma?! What are you doing out here?! "I ask him and I almost yelled it. Takuma had a big smile on his face. "Takuma, I'm going to kill you! "I yelled at Takuma. "hey! Hey! Lexi stop it. What did I do? "Takuma ask me. "you told Kaname that I love Zero! "I yelled. He stop smiling and that's weird for him. "I didn't tell him any thing. "Takuma told me. "you didn't? "I ask him. "no but who ever did. . .I'm happy for them. . .maybe Kaname can get you to tell Zero you like him. "Takuma said. _please don't let Zero be here. _"Takuma. . . I know you're my best friend, but, please stay out of my love life. "I said. (yes, Takuma is my best friend and I was going to kill him.) _oh, I know Takuma love's me,. and Aidou love's me, too. I have two guy's that love me. How cool is that. _"not Til you tell Zero you love him, okay? "Takuma told me. _oh Takuma, only you can say that._ "Takuma, Takuma. . .you are my best friend. You have been with me ever since I was little. "I told him. (Takuma was the only one that liked me when I was little.) "so, Lexi, are you going to tell Zero that you love him? "he ask me. _Takuma, I will tell Zero I love him soon, just not yet. _"Takuma, I have to go now, so. . .bye. "I said. I was going to yell at the headmaster, but when I got there, I saw Yuki and Zero. "Lexi, what are you doing here? "Yuki ask me._ what is Zero and Yuki doing here? _"hi Yuki, Zero what are you doing here? "I ask them. "well, Lexi, what are you doing here? "Yuki ask me. "I'm here to yell at headmaster Cross. "I told them. _I want to kill the headmaster that's what I'm doing here, because he said yes to Kaname setting me and Zero up on a date!_ "why are you going to yell at me? "the headmaster ask me._ does the headmaster remember okay to Kaname?! _"because you okayed Kaname setting me and Zero up on a date! "I told him. "you're the one who okayed us going on a date? "Zero almost yelled. _oh no! not only am I going to kill him, but Zero is going to, too. _"good luck headmaster! Bye Lexi. Bye Zero. "Yuki said. The headmaster's face was so funny after she said that. " Yuki! Please don't go, or do you want them to kill me. Your daddy? "the headmaster ask Yuki, but she didn't care at all. Well it is his own doing. "headmaster? Can I kill you or Kaname? "I ask. "you can kill Kaname if you want, but how can you kill Kaname?. . .your just a human. Lexi, and you don't know how to kill a vampire, let alone a pure blood vampire. "cross told me. "so what?. . .if I don't know how to kill a vampire or if I am a human. . .I have Zero to help! "I said and I had a big smile on my face._ oh no! did I just say that Zero can help me kill the man who he hates too?_ "oh, sorry! Only if you want to help me. "I said. _since you hate me. _I whispered. "okay, I'll help you, but Yuki won't like it at all. " Zero told me. _oh! I forgot about her! She's in love with that Meany Kaname Kuran. _Yuki is like my sister. We are okay sometime's .so we are a little like sister's. "fine! Well, I'mstill going to kill that idiot. . .even if you don't want to. "I said. I get mad very easily, sometime's at the littlest thing's. I started running out the door to kill Kaname, that is Til I ran into Aidou. "sorry Aidou! "I said to him. He just started smiling. "oh! It's okay. . .so, what are you up to Lexi? "he ask. "I'm going to kill Kaname! "I told him. _he's going to try and stop me. I just know it1 _"why? You said! Well never mind what you said. Why are you going to kill Kaname, Lexi? "Aidou ask me. I did not tell him that Kaname set me and Zero up because I didn't want him to know that right now. I don't want anyone to know yet. Well, for now, anyways. "well, I was going to kill Takuma because he told Kaname something he wasn't suppose to, but Takuma is my best friend so I forgave him and now I'm going to kill Kaname. "I told Aidou and I almost acted it out for him. I smiled at the happy parts and looked mad at the parts I didn't like. "well, whatever it was. He did it to try and make you happy. Lord Kaname can be nice. . .sometimes. "Aidou whispered the last part for some reason. When I heard the last part, I couldn't help but laugh. "did you just say 'sometimes', Aidou? "I ask. I loved how he said 'sometimes' like that because I think I'm the only one who will say that to. I've proof that Kaname can be mean. ask Aidou. "Yes, because lord Kaname hit me once, you know! "the blonde boy in front of me said, almost yelled. I giggled. "I know, I know, and I was not there. . . Okay, I got to go now, so I can try and kill that Meany. okay, bye now! "I said. I started walking away from Aidou and to find Kaname. I got to the moon dorms and I just walked in. "Kaname Kuran! Where are you?! I want to talk with you! "I yelled. _Where in the world is he?_ "Lexi! I'm up here! "Kaname yelled._ I guess he's up there . . . Well, here goes nothing. _I started going up the stairs to see Kaname. When I got there, I saw Kaname sitting in a chair. "What is it, Lexi? "Kaname ask me. "Well, I just wanted to kill you . . . Or talk to you. "I told him. _I'm so going to kill this guy. _"What about? "Kaname ask. They say vampire's know what your thinking or feeling when they drink your blood, but I think Kaname knows what I'm thinking right now. Because he has a big smile on his face now. "Two things: one is, do you know what I'm thinking and two is, who told you, I love Zero? "I ask him. "Okay, I do not know what your thinking right now, and no one told me you love Kiryuu,

I knew that. "Kaname told me. "How did you know? "I ask him. He started smiling at me. "Because, whenever Kiryuu was around, you did not talk at all . . . Not even a word. "Kaname told me. Well, yeah. I never talked, Because I loved Zero . . . But all Kaname knows, I could hate Zero. "Hey, it's like you did know what I was thinking! Kaname, your so mean! "I yelled. I got so mad at Kaname that I really wanted to hit him. "Lexi, Please don't get mad at me.? "Kaname said. "I can get mad if I want! "I yelled. When I get mad, I get mad. "Ok, ok. Lexi, I'm sorry for doing that without asking you first, and I mean putting you and Zero on a date. "Kaname said to me. "Make it up to me, Kaname! "I said. I can make him do anything I want him to. "ok, What do you have in mind? "He ask me. "Be my servant! "I told him. I looked at Kaname and Kaname looked so funny, ha ha ha! "Hahahaha. . .you look so funny, Kaname! "I told him. "well, thank you for that. And I'll be your servant, but how long? "Kaname ask me, but I was on the floor. "what did you just say? You would do it? Well did not think you would do it and for. . .uh. . .for. . .how long? How about five years. "I told him. "ok, ok. I can do that, but you have to tell Yuki and the headmaster. "He said. "No! how about just the headmaster, ok? "I said. "but, why not Yuki? "Kaname ask me. well she would tell me to stop and let Kaname out of being my servant. Yeah , I know her so well. "Because , she would take all the fun out of it! "I pouted. Then there was a knock on the door. "who is it? "Kaname yelled. "it's me. "the voice said._ who is it? I know that voice, oh I know! _"Kaname, it's Shiki! "I told him. "I know it is. "Kaname said. "well, let him in! "I yelled at Kaname. His full name is Shiki Senri (but I call him Shiki, sometimes I call him Senri). "ok, ok. Lexi, don't get mad al me, again. "Kaname said. I always get my way! "Ok, Kaname. "I said. "Senri, you can come in now! "Kaname yelled. _Yay!_ _I_ _get_ _to_ _see_ _Shiki_. Him and Takuma are best friends, because it was Takuma who let me and Shiki meet for the first time. The door opened and Shiki came in, but he had a girl with him and that made me a little sad, because I love Shiki a little. "hi Shiki! Who's that? "I said, and I was a little rude about it. "Lexi, please be good. "Kaname told me. "sorry, but who is she Shiki? "I said._ just tell me who she is!_ "I'm Rima. Who are you? "the girl said. " Rima? I like it. huh, my name is Alexia, but you can call me Lexi, everyone calls me that, ok? "I told her._ wow. I think I'll let her be my friend._ "so, Lexi, are you going to be mean to her like you are to Ruka? "Shiki ask. "no! I like Rima, but I don't like Ruka at all! "I told them. But the only reason I'm mean to Ruka is that I just don't like her. "so you're the one who's mean to Ruka. "Rima ask. _Oh_ _no_! "yes, I am, so are you mad at me now? "I said. "No, but don't tell wild that is you being mean to her. "Rima told me. Everyone, but wild and Ruka knows it, but wild loves Ruka (wild has light-orange hair, Ruka has light brown hair, Shiki has mahogany hair and Rima has light orange hair). "its getting late. I should be going now. So bye-bye, no- "I got cut off because Kaname stopped me. "let me take you to your dorm room. "Kaname told me. Oh no, I've seen this, he's going to take me to my room, then he's going to tell me he loves me, oh no! "okay, if you want to, but if Zero sees me with you . . . I'm telling him that you followed me. "I told Kaname. "okay, so you don't want to be seen with me, is that right, Alexia? "Kaname ask me. I hated it when he said my first name when I first met him and I still hate it and he knows how to make me mad. "Kaname, don't call me Alexia! Call me Lexi, and you know that makes me mad, too! "I yelled at Kaname. "yeah, okay. So, should we go now, Lexi? "Kaname ask. "okay. Let's go, Kuran. "I said. Me and Kaname started to go to my dorm room. When We got outside, I was looking for Zero. "Not there and not there. "I said to myself. "What are you doing now? Because you look so funny when your doing that. You look like your looking for Zero. "Kaname told me. "Hey! Kaname, you can read my mind!" I yelled. Kaname's so mean to me! We're like brother and sister. Me and Kaname were talking, But then Zero came. "Lexi. . .I'm here you know." Zero told me. _oh no! Zero's here!_ I started blushing so much, my face was red. "uh, Lexi. . .you have something on you face." Kaname told me. " Kaname!" I yelled and I was so mad, too. "Lexi, why are you blushing, because I think you look so cute." Kaname said in his Kaname voice. _Oh_, _Kaname_ _needs_ _to_ _be_ _watching_ _his_ _words_. "Lexi. . .can I talk to you?" Zero ask me, but he was looking at Kaname. _Uh_. . ._why_ _does_ _Zero_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _me?_ _Oh_ _no!_ _is_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _me_ _and_ _tell_ _me_ _he_ _loves_ _me?!_ "Sorry, Kiryuu. . .but she's coming with me." Kaname said. _why did Kaname say that to Zero?_ "Kaname, why did you say that?! I'm not yours!" I told him. "Because, Lexi. I have got to talk to you, now." Kaname said. _what should I do? Should I go with Zero or stay with Kaname? What should I do?! Oh no._ "uh. . .um. . .I need to go see Yuki now, so, bye!" I said to them both. I started running away from Zero and Kaname to look for Yuki. "Yuki. . .Yuki. . .Yuki, where are you?!" I yelled. Then I saw Ruka. "Lexi, stay away from me or el- "Ruka started to say, but got cut off by me as I started hugging her. "L-Lexi. . .what's wrong?' Ruka ask me. "Ruka, what should I do? Zero wanted to talk to me!" I ask her. "okay. . .what's so bad about that, Lexi?" she ask me. "well, me and Kaname were going to my room, so he could talk to me. But Zero came and he wanted to talk to me, so what should I do, Ruka?" I said. _I hate Kaname, but what if he has to tell me something and I love Zero, but what if he has to tell me, too._ "I don't know, but I got to go now." Ruka told me._ she's so mean! she's always mean to me and that's why I'm mean to her._ "Fine then. . .I'm going to tell wild about how your so mean to me." I told her. She didn't care since she walked away from me. I didn't like Ruka at all, but that is a good thing. I was watching her, but then someone put they're hands over my eyes so I couldn't see. "Guess who, Lexi!" they said. "uh, um. . .I know! Aidou, right?" I said. "Ding Ding Ding! You are right!" Aidou told me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "well, can't I see my Lexi?" Aidou ask me. He thinks I'm his Lexi. . .how cute is that? ""Aidou, I'm not your Lexi, okay? So stop saying that or everyone's going to think we're a couple." I told him. He shut his mouth. "Lexi. . .can I tell you something, please?" he ask. "okay. . .let's go then." I said. I don't know what he's going to_ tell_ me. "Lexi, do you think as me as a friend or something else?" Aidou ask. "well, I do think of you as something more then Kaname, Takuma and Shiki, but not more then Zero. . .so I don't know." I told Aidou. Why did he ask me that, why? "Because I got to tell you this, but don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you, okay?" Aidou told me. I don't like this at all. "Okay, what is it?" I told him. "Lexi, I-. . .I. . .Lexi. . .Lexi, I'm in love wi-" he said, but was cut off. "Lulu! I need you, now!" a dude yelled. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore, Gucho!" I yelled. Ha Ha Ha! I hate Gucho. "Sorry L.E.X.I, Lexi. . .but you look and act like a child." Gucho told me. "Well, you look and act like a Mutt. . .ha! You are one!" I said. "Hey, I am not a mutt." Gucho told me. (oh when I call him a mutt, that's bad and mean because I hate mutts which are also known as a dog). "Lexi, who is this man?" Aidou ask me. "oh! Aidou, sorry. . .I forgot you were here! This is Gucho, and he's my childhood bully, that's why I'm being mean to him." I laughed. "But he's a vampire and your not!" Aidou said. "well, about that. . .Aidou don't tell anyone about this, but Gucho is going to marry me when I'm 19." I laughed again. "what? But he's a vampire and you're a human! You can't marry him!" Blondie yelled at me. "hey, Gucho, this is Aidou. . .uh. . .Aidou. . .Aidou, tell Gucho your first name, please! Please! Please!" I said. "Lexi. . .you don't remember my first name?" Aidou ask me. "nope, sorry, but no." I said. " oh my god, its Aidou Hanabusa and what's your full name Gu?" Aidou said. Gucho looked so annoyed. "it's Gucho Sorin, but you can call me Gucho, K?" Gucho told Aidou. "okay, okay, Gucho. . .what is it you wanted?" I ask him. Remember, Gucho said Lulu I need you now. "oh, yeah. . .what's his name want's you." Gucho told me. "do you mean the headmaster?" "no." Gucho said, "Kaname?" "Nope." He said again. "who then Gucho?" I ask. "Your. . .your. . .your brother. . .your big brother!" Gucho told me. Gucho forgot his name. "Lexi, you have a big brother?" Aidou ask me. "yes. I have three brothers." I told him. "what are they're names?" Aidou ask. "Yoru Yori and Goki." I told him. "hey, Goki isn't your brother, he's your friend!" Gucho yelled. "I know, but he's more like a brother to me." I told him. "so, do you have three brothers still, Lexi?" Aidou ask. "yes, I do. Yoru, Yoru and Mikage and they are mean to me, but I still love them. . .maybe." I told them. "Maybe? Ha! Lexi, do you like them and tell the truth." Aidou ask me. "uh. . .well. . .um. . .you can say that if you want." I said. "Lexi, okay. So do you even like boy's let alone girl's?" Aidou ask me. Gucho wasn't getting talked to so he left a while ago. "Well, the truth is the only boy's I like is; Takuma, Shiki, the headmaster, Zero and you, oh! And Ichiru. . .well, what I know about him. . .and the only girl's I like are Yuki, Sayori and Rima." I told him. "oh! So you don't like Akatsuki (wild) or Ruka?" Aidou ask me. Did I say they're names? No, I did not. "No. and not at all! But I do like Hanabusa!" I said while starting to blush. "oh, okay. . .wait! You said my first name! you called me by my first name!" Aidou yelled. "Hanabusa! Stop yelling, please." I ask him. He didn't listen. "why? You called me by my first name! you called me _Hanabusa_!" he yelled the hundredth time. "Hanabusa. . .what can I do to make you stop yelling, I'll do anything!" I whispered. "anything?" "yes. . .anything." I said. He grinned. "kiss me and I'll stop yelling!" he yelled as loud as he could. "ok ok! I'll kiss you just stop yelling about it please." I said. (a week later) "Lexi. . .Alexia Derr. . .wake up now!" the teacher yelled. "she's still asleep." a girl sitting next to me said. "Yuki and Zero are a sleep, too!" Yori told the teacher. "uh. . .! Being a perfect is hard, I bet. . .but that doesn't mean they can sleep in my class." the teacher said. (me, Yuki and Zero are perfect's) "Sayori, can you please wake up Cross and Kiryuu. . .Sakura wake up Derr." the teacher said. "okay." said Yori. Yori bent down. "Yuki, Kaname is here." she whispered in Yuki's ear. "where is he?!" Yuki sat up and ask. "nice to see you awake miss Cross." the teacher said. "Yuki, you, Zero and Lexi are staying after class today and please wake the other 2 up so we can go on with my class." he said. "what? But why?"


End file.
